Linde Sinterklaas
Feisty and opinionated on the outside, sweet and generous on the inside, Linde Sinterklaas (often informally referred to as Lili), is the adoptive daughter of Santa Claus. Character Personality ''Oh, shucks, here we go again... '' Right, so if you don't want to end up on the "naughty list", you better not mess with Linde. She takes everything ''very seriously. ''And by that, I mean VERY VERY seriously. Even a simple burnt cookie is a catastrophe for Lili. She'll end up throwing the whole batch of cookies away, even if they're perfect, because "if one thing's wrong, better start from scratch again!". Lili gets mad very quickly, and her amount of patience is... unbelievably small. Not that she's especially easily offended, but she really can get annoyed over delayed things. (Her bus was late by 20 minutes once, she nearly threw a tantrum). Also, don't be fooled by her delicate appearance : she's perfectly able to retaliate if someones hurts her. However, it's not what makes people say she's strong. What makes them say that is how Lili is also able to be the most sweet and likeable person, despite her temper that often flares up, and how she's always ready to give things to people, especially little things that she things will brighten their day, at least a little, and is a genuinely helpful girl. However, she can get attached to objects too much, which causes her to appear as materialistic, sometimes even superficial. (That's completely wrong. People who say that don't understand anything about Lili). In the things she gets attached to, there's also money. She will try to save money as much as possible, and is... just a little bit of a stingy. Really, just a little. Her sack is wide open, but her wallet isn't. She's an extrovert, and positively adores being around people. Although they end up getting on her nerves after 5 minutes, she still seeks their company and doesn't enjoy loneliness. She's very at ease when it comes to talking to people, but honestly isn't the best when it comes to ''listening ''to people. She's willing to try and solve their problems, of course, but if they take to much time to expose their matter, she'll just walk away and huff angrily. There is ONE thing that just makes Lili's blood ''boil '': people who don't check their facts. She's encountered countless of people who just "come and assume dumb things" as she puts it. Therefore, she also hates stereotypes. For example, there are people who just stare at her with their mouth wide open when they hear she has a Dutch name and not a, say, Finnish one. When they point that out, they have the whole lecture that you can see in her quote. Of course, etiquette forbids that Lili punches those people in the face, but mentally, she does. Oh YES she does. She also possesses a certain wanderlust, and she's eager to visit the other countries on her travels and particularly what kind of food they have to offer! Because, yeah, Lili loves food, and definitely has a sweet tooth. She herself is a pretty decent cook, and loves making sweets for her friends~ Appearance Lili is a short, petite girl with thick, wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. She usually keeps her hair to her chin and holds it back with a blue headband. Her color scheme includes red, green, gold and night blue. She's usually seen with an annoyed or pouty expression. Fairytale – Legend of Santa Claus How the Story Goes Well, Santa Claus is this red-clad dude who brings presents to people on the 25th of December. Need I say more? How does Lili come into it? TBA. I have a whole plan BUT I don't have the strength to write it all. Relationships Family Adoptive Father : Nikolas Santaclaus They have a good relationship overall, he made sure Lili stayed connected to her home country and culture. TBA I guess? Adoptive Mother : Carole Santaclaus TBA Friends OPEN Pet Lili has a small reindeer named Cookie. <3 Romance OPEN Enemies She probably has these. Trivia * Lili's last name is actually Santaclaus but she opted for the Dutch version when signing up for EAh. * She's left-handed * Her favorite treat is chocolate cookies * Lili being Dutch is just me wanting to make a nod to the traditional Dutch figure of Sinterklaas, which is said to have inspired the Santa Claus we all know * She speaks with a heavy Dutch accent * She tends to speak very casually, even to adults. Quotes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Santa Claus Category:Royals